Requiem rising
by LamentWing
Summary: The planet is larger then anyone imagined,there is a continet which know nothing of weapons or mako. They respect the planet, but not themselves for the wages of war are always plagueing them. But when two children fall from the sky ,humanity may change..


Summery:  
The two clans of human and malice (an advanced people who have fused themselves with robots) are always at war with each other. This chapter bares no exception, it is the end of the third Malice war and new caption crow is searching for survivors. Unfortunately the only thing surviving is the key to changing humanity.

Caption James crow: A short stalky man of 29, he had messy brown hair and a newly grown beard. He's not much for the family life, so he lives alone.

------

Credits:  
Char/story/world/monster concept: Requiem wing  
Inspiration: Square enix  
Currency (Gil):Square enix

-----

I was a captin...It was simple, my job was to guide the others. But really I wasn't expecting this.

The third malice war was undergoing that day, me and my troops weaved our way around the dead still clutching there swords tightly in a way that seemed like they where still fighting the enemy in the afterlife. I felt a twinge of sadness for them since many of them most likely had big dreams or families waiting for there safe return. Our cargo glider weaved slowly around mounds of buildings and debris. The large massive machine had a built in medical unit and could easily switch from an ship to a land machine. We where looking for survivors from my unit, so far we had none... only the people who had made it back to me uninjured. The crimson sky was covered in pollution from all the machines in the war, it left a large smokey ring around the battlefield and left our lungs burning with the smell of death and smoke.

One of my assistants piped in Caption crow! there's something in the sky... I turned and spied what looked like a few stray meteors, there had been a few here and there during battle. It's not our concern, focus on finding survivors soldier, and not what is falling from the sky. The kid immediately turned around and continued searching. I felt bad for snapping a bit at him, but such is life.

We traveled on a few more minutes with no success, everyone was dead...

The same soldier stood up again and pointed in the same direction he had last time, this time though, it was toward the ground Sir , malice troops .

We where all roused now and aiming our weapons, the soldiers waited for my signal but there was something wrong. I pulled my first lieutendent near me Do you see that?. The black clocks of the malice where barely visible but they where carrying something away with them. My tall lieutendent nodded That must be where those meteors hit sir we watched a moment more, they would need to get past us to get to there ship. Once they moved around the bend I called and a flurry of shots took down the malice. With only two remaining in back I could now see what they where carrying, a small blond haired girl. Hold fire! I called to them, everyone looked in shock at me but, somehow I know the child was not of malice breed We have a hostage situation I stated to my group.

The malice women who was holding the crying girl was unarmed, but her companion was. Jumping down from the glider, I approached them with my hands up. The malice pulled a huge semi automatic rifle on me but didn't fire, knowing that if he did the survival of him and the women would be slim. Calmly, yet assertively I asked them Please hand me the girl and we will let you go free. They looked at me like I was from the moon , then the man piped in You will not take the chosen daughter from the sky, she belongs to our people!, his voice was thick and deep.I repeated my words Hand over the girl, and you go free the women was crying now.

you shall not have her the man repeated waving his gun around in my face, trying to scare me. But the woman crumbled J-just take her ok.. she rushed forward and handed me the girl. Her companion grabbed her around the neck and threw her backward. I merely waved my hand to signal open fire and the man was dead. The woman was unconscious now, so I signal for a few soldiers to bring her with us.

That's when I remembered I was still holding a small girl. She blinked up at me with tearful eyes. Her platinum blonde hair was a mess and her arms where covered with scrapes and bruises, she cried to me. I nodded and turned back toward the glider sitsa! sitsa! she pointed back toward a pile of rubble. I paused and looked toward the rubble You mean sister? is your sister alive? I asked her even though I was sure she didn't know, she looked about three.

Signaling for a nurse to take the girl, me and my men began pawing around the rubble for any signs of the girl. strange pieces of rock covered the area, they seemed to be slightly radioactive. I bent down to examine one , the certainly weren't a stone from around here.. I jumped up suddenly, someone had tapped my back. Turning around I saw another small girl of about three looking at me with intense purple eyes and long brown hair. She said nothing, only opened her arms to signal that she wanted to be carried. She's here I called to my group and scooped her up. The girl didn't look frightened at all.. just confused an alone.

We returned to the glider and put both of the children in the medical unit, much to there disliking. But they where clearly happy to be together.

Once they where settled we continued our search for survivors, which in the end proved fruitless..

Continued in next chapter..


End file.
